1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fence post removal devices, and more particularly to a T-post puller attachable to a tractor, backhoe, front-end loader, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
One form of fencing that can be installed quickly uses T-posts. T-posts are so-called because of their T-shape in cross section. T-posts have a row of studs projecting from the flat side of the crossbar for attaching and aligning wire fencing. T-posts may be quickly installed, particularly with a tube-type installation tool that can be placed over the post, lifted by handles attached to the sides of the tube, and allowed to drop. Weights in the top end of the tube drive the post into the ground by gravity. Quick installation and low fencing costs makes such fencing popular on farms, at construction sites, for use in gardens, etc.
However, removal of the T-fence posts can be quite a chore, particularly when the posts have been standing for several years so that the ground supporting the posts is no longer loose, and when there is a long run of fencing with many posts, e.g., one hundred or more, driven deeply into the ground. Manually pulling posts is hard on the back, and even with the aid of a manual post puller, sometimes requires two people. A tractor can be used by wrapping a chain around the post, but the chain often slips off the post, and much effort is required to constantly get up and down from the tractor to wrap the chain around successive posts. Consequently, there is a need for a T-post puller to reduce the physical labor involved in removing T-posts from the ground and that reduces the amount of time involved in pulling the posts.
Thus, a T-post puller solving the aforementioned problems is desired.